Enchated
by Innocent Flames
Summary: Amu is watching the house one night and her parents and chara's are kept away by a snow storm, but Amu isn't quite alone... Amuto One-shot! Bad at summaries so I'm keeping it quick. Rated T for some situations and only a tiny bit of cussing! Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!


**Innocent: Hey there!**

**Ikuto: Woah, there you are. Where have you been?**

**Amu: It's been like a year…**

**Innocent: I was, umm…**

**Ikuto: Has anyone ever told you you're lazy?**

**Innocent: Yes many times, why?**

**Amu: Focus people! We have a fic to write!**

**Innocent: **_**We?**_** You mean '**_**I**_** have a fic to write'. I don't see you doing all the typing.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just get to the Amuto.**

**Amu: I thought you said you were going to do a Tadamu!**

**Innocent: Yeah, well, I lied…**

**Amu: Why do you hate me?**

**Innocent: I don't hate you! I just think Amuto is better than Tadamu = 3 =**

**Ikuto: Stop bickering and start typing!**

**Innocent: I do not own Shugo Chara, its characters, or any other mentions in this fanfiction. I only own the plot! I think… wait… YEAH! ONLY THE PLOT! :D**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**.: Normal P.o.V :.**

Once again winter was upon Japan and many were either in their homes getting warm or hurrying home for the same reason. You'd be crazy to still be outside and unfortunate if you didn't have a working heater. One of those unfortunate souls happened to be our favorite heroine. As the snow fell and the temperature dropped, Amu Hinamori lay in her bed, covered in blankets, trying to recover some of her stolen warmth. Her parents were out at the store looking for a new heating system. Theirs had broken down a few weeks ago and Ami didn't want to be stuck in a cold house so she tagged along, also hopping for a some more toys. That left Amu with the job of house sitting.

**.: Flashback :.**

"_Amu! We're heading out for a new heater! Do you want to come?" Midori yelled from the kitchen._

"_Nah. I think I'll just watch the house!" Amu yelled back. She didn't really want to stay in a freezing-cold house for the rest of the afternoon but she also didn't want to go shopping with her parents. It wasn't that her parents were annoying or anything; she truly did love her parents, it's just that they always asked her opinion on everything and if she had to keep up her façade for that long she was going to go insane._

"_Okay! We'll be back in a bit!" her mother called back from the door, later fallowed by Ami's goodbye._

**.: End Flashback :.**

That had been two hours ago and she hadn't heard from them since. She was starting to get a little bit worried. Amu shifted in her bead so she was on her side, curled up in a ball, facing her sliding-glass door. She silently watched as snowflakes dance in the sky. They reminded her of little ballerinas gracefully falling from the clouds. Her eyes began to flutter closed and she was about to take a small nap until-

'_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew…_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone-'_

Amu quickly shuffled out of her bed, over to her dresser, grabbed her phone then jumped back into the warmth of her blankets before she froze to death.

"Hello?" Amu asked the caller, partially annoyed.

"Amu? Hi honey. Listen, I don't think we will be home for a couple more hours." Midori's voice spoke through the speaker.

"What? Why?"

"Well it looks like the roads are too slick with ice to drive on. I'm sorry honey. We'll get home as soon as we can."

"No. It's alright. Just get home safe, okay?"

"Okay, Amu-chan. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Amu hung up and set the phone on her side table. _'Okay, I just have to survive the cold for a bit longer.'_ Amu thought to herself. _'I know! I'll just take a nap until they get back.'_ After that she was just about to close her eyes when she heard a light tapping on her glass door. At first she brushed it off but as the tapping got louder and faster she couldn't take it anymore. She shot out of bed and headed straight to the annoying sound. She quickly unlocked the door, and opened it roughly. She looked around for the cause of the sound, but there was nothing. She looked from left to right but there was still nothing. Then a large gust of wind came that blew her hair out of her face and left a chill on her skin. She started to get cold again and simply shrugged off the earlier noise. She stepped back into her room, closed and locked the door, and shuffled her way back to bed.

Plopping down on her covers she noticed there was something lumpy in her bed.

'_What the-?'_ Amu thought. "Maybe it's all the covers…?" She reasoned, unsuccessfully, with herself. She poked the bedding two or three times and what came next surprised her.

"Mhmmmm" a moan escaped from the bedding.

"Ahh! Evil Talking Bed Monster!" Amu screamed, flailing her arms, falling off her bed and landing on her butt. "Ouch…" she whispered looking up at the bed, covers shifting and moving.

"Jeez, Amu. You sure know how to wake someone up." Wait. She'd recognize that arrogant voice anywhere.

"I-Ikuto?" And there he was, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, lying in her bed, with his signature smirk plastered across his face.

"Yo. Long time no see, Amu-koi." He purred facing her. It had been a long time, almost 4 years. Amu was now 15 and Ikuto was what, 20? _'Wait a minute, -koi?'_

Amu blushed furiously and flailed her arms "I-I'm-m n-not yours you p-perverted egomaniac." She stuttered back. God, she needs to work on that.

"Oooh~, using big words now, are we? You sure have gotten mature." Ikuto teased, smirking even wider as he moved closer to her.

"Sh-Shut up. At least I'm more mature than you." Amu blushed looking away.

In one swift motion, Ikuto managed to pull the covers off him, leap off the bed, and land in front of Amu in the crouching position, his face inches away from hers. "Wanna bet?" he smirked, staring into her honey gold eyes. Which, in turn, made Amu blush even more, if that was even possible. Backing away slowly Amu tried to put some space between them, but Ikuto crawled along with her never breaking his intense stare.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu squeaked.

"Hmm?"

"W-What are you doing here?" He was supposed to be looking for his father, wasn't he? She backed away until her back met the glass door. _'Crap!'_ Amu visibly panicked.

"Hm? I didn't want to spend my birthday alone in a foreign country." Ikuto leaned closer and whispered in her ear "I'd die if I wasn't able to see my little strawberry on this special day."

Amu blushed at least 10 shades of red. _'That's right. It's the first of December. So Ikuto's turning 20…'_ While Amu was lost in her thoughts Ikuto took the chance wrap his arms around her small frame, his grip strong and gentle. Amu only started to notice this when she was, somehow, set on his lap. She gasped and looked up at Ikuto, her blush darkening.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Amu stammered.

"It's freezing and you're really warm. Just like a human water bottle." He answered nuzzling his nose in her neck, sending a tingly feeling down her spine.

'_Actually he's right, he is cold.'_ Amu thought, his nose like an icicle on her skin.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered, trying to push herself away from him, his grip only tightening around her small frame.

"What is it? My little Strawberry." Ikuto purred rubbing his cheek against her uncovered neck.

Shivering slightly, Amu turned around to face him and tried to use her hands to push herself free of Ikuto's hold… Not the best idea. For he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her closer to him, inhaling her sweet sent. "Ikuto, please… stop." she choked out, trying so hard not to squeak.

"But why? It was so cold out there, I thought my feet would freeze just walking through the snow. And you're so warm and soft," he emphasized by squeezing her tighter against him, "I just can't let go." Ikuto sighed, further burying his cheek into the small of her neck, purring the whole time.

'_Shit!'_ Amu cursed in her head. _'Why does he have to be such a cuddler?' _Amu tried pushing harder on his chest to let him know that she wasn't comfortable with this. After a couple shoves, Ikuto finally got the message and loosened his grip on the girl, but still held her securely so she wouldn't run away. "Come on Ikuto. Please let me go." she tried asking politely again, hoping he was as mature as he looked.

"Hmm…" Ikuto hummed to himself, pondering if he really wanted to let his only source of warmth to disappear. "Give me a good enough reason and I'll consider it." He mused, smirking all the while.

'_Is he serious?'_ Amu thought. _'Fine, whatever it takes to get me away from him.'_ Amu tried to muster up her most serious expression without blushing, "You're cold, right?" she asked, looking for some kind of acknowledgement from the young man. Seeing none she continued anyways. "If you let me go, I'll go and make us some hot chocolate in the kitchen and you can use the blankets to get warm." she proposed slowly, like she was talking to a 5-year-old. A perverted-blue-haired-stupid-cat-cosplaying 5-year-old.

Ikuto sat there staring at her, not making a single move, just looking into her honey-golden eyes, as if searching for his answer in them. This got Amu uncomfortable again and she started to stir in his lap, trying to tear her eyes away from his. Somehow, she was entrapped in his gaze and couldn't move away from it. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before Ikuto finally got the answer he was looking for and softened his gaze, while leaning his back against her wall. "Okay, just as long as you don't burn the house down while doing it." his smirk grew as she puffed up her cheeks and opened her mouth ready to counter his insult.

Instead of throwing daggers at him in the shape of words, she decided to be the mature one and not kill the stupid neko. She quietly rose from his lap and stalked away to the door, she turned around briefly and stated with pure venom in her voice, "Don't touch _anything_." And with that she stormed out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, her sweet, Ikuto-free, sanctuary.

Now when someone says, 'Don't touch anything.' 'Don't look.' or 'Get away' to Ikuto, in his mind, it means the exact opposite. So, without any hesitation, Ikuto stood up and proceeded to snoop around Amu's belongings.

Nothing really noticeable, a few pictures of her friends and family, posters of singers and actors, books, stuffed animals, and her cellphone… cellphone? _'Hmmmm, I wonder what's in there…'_

**.:With Amu:.**

'_Seriously, what's wrong with him! Popping up out of nowhere and just inviting himself into my home! He is such a barbarian! Come to think of it… How did he even get in my room? Yoru vanished… How did he…?' _Amu fumed as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She knew she was being childish and, even though she'd never admit it, she was happy he came. Believe it or not, she worried about him. She was glad he hadn't died in a gutter somewhere in whatever country he was in. She spent countless nights wondering if he was alright, dreaming of him at her balcony waiting to be let in, worrying if he had found someone else to tease and just… left.

As she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen she had to choke back a small sob. _'Why?'_ she thought _'Why now? Why here? Why me?'_

She gripped the counter and tried not to cry. After a moment she straitened herself up and proceeded to get two mugs from the pantry and heat some water. After she heard the small click that signified the water was hot enough, she poured some into each of the mugs. Then, she went to the pantry again and got out the hot chocolate mix. She put two spoonful's in each mug and then made her way to the refrigerator and got out chocolate sauce and caramel sauce. She gave each mug one spoonful of each and stirred till nothing was left on the spoon. Amu put everything away, got a tray for the drinks, and made her way back up the stairs.

Amu carefully walked to her room, making sure not to spill any of the hot chocolate. _'I'd probably be teased for the rest of my life if Ikuto saw me spill this.'_ Amu thought to herself as she opened her door. There Ikuto lounged on her bed, shoes off, feet under the covers as he… went through her phone? He didn't even hide it either, which pissed her off even more.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Amu shouted trying to grab the phone with one hand while balancing the tray with the other. But Ikuto was faster and simply dodged every time.

"Be careful. You're going to spill." He murmured, to interested in her phone's pictures to care.

"Ikuto! Give it back!" she spat, putting the tray down.

"Aww, but I'm not finished looking." Ikuto half-pouted, half-smirked.

"I don't care, give it back." Amu lunged for her phone, landing on Ikuto, straddling his stomach, one hand on his chest, the other reaching for the phone. On instinct, Ikuto moved the phone above his head and out of the girl's reach. His other hand moved to her back to keep her from moving any closer to the phone.

"Ah, ah, ah, Amu. No dirty foreplay." Ikuto smirked and winked at her.

The pinkett blushed ten shades of red when what he said slowly sunk in her mind. "Sh-Shut up, you pervert!" Amu fumed, trying to get away from him. She pushed against his chest but Ikuto just held her down with his free hand. He pulled on her back harder, making her lean forward, her face nearly inches from his.

"On second thought…" Ikuto whispered, inching near the side of her face. "I kind of like this position." He breathed, and nibbled lightly on the shell of her ear.

For a moment, Amu's brain went completely blank. All reasoning flew out her ear and drifted down to the cold floor where it died of frost bite. A whimper caught in her throat as he pulled her closer, both their chests pressed flush against each other.

"I-I-Ikuto! Stop it! Seriously, this isn't funny." Amu squeaked out trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm, don't wanna." He whispered seductively as his hands ran up and down her sides, light touches driving her crazy. Slowly, he placed gentle kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He stopped at the crook off her neck and lingered there momentarily to take in her sent. _'Mmm, strawberries and blueberries.'_

Seeing him distracted, Amu pushed herself up off his chest, jumped off her bed and quickly ran to her closet, shutting the door behind her. Catching her breath she tried her best to figure out what just happened on her bed. _'He just- and then he- but he- but- but- AHHGGG!'_

While Amu was having her mind-meltdown, Ikuto slowly rose from his position on the bed and made his way over to the closet door. He kneeled down in front of the door trying to be quiet so as not to spook the girl. "Amu," he whispered, "You okay?"

"No, you moron, I'm not okay!" She shouted through the door, tears threatening to fall. "The first thing you do when you come back is break into my house, almost rape me, and you ask if I'm okay?"

"Look, Amu, I'm sorry. I just-" Ikuto was cut off.

"You come back after 4 years, 4 fucking years, and act like nothing has changed, that nothing even happened." By now she had started crying, tears streaming down her face as her chest wrenched back and forth trying to hold herself from crying too hard. "Do you know how worried I was?"

Ikuto was caught off-guard by this. _'She was… worried about me?'_ Ikuto tried to cut in but Amu just kept crying out her words.

"Do you know how many sleepless nights I spent scarred to death that you had gotten hurt or worse…?" She couldn't finish her sentence, the words too painful to muster. "Scared that you had found someone else, someone else to tease, to annoy…" Her voice got lower and lower until it was just a hush whisper. "To love…?"

Ikuto couldn't take this any longer. Quickly, he threw open her door and took in the sight before him. Amu sat there, knees against her chest with both hands clasped together against her heart. She sniffled as new tears ran past the tracks of her old ones. Her eyes were read and puffy from her crying and just seeing him made her cry a little harder.

Ikuto slowly shuffled towards her. He turned her towards him and, using his thumb, whipped away her tears. He slowly embraced her and held her close to his chest. "Amu." He breathed, his shoulders slowly shaking as tears weald in his eyes.

"I-Ikuto?" she whispered, the breath taken from her lungs.

Ikuto just held her, taking in what he had just heard. She was worried, she was scared, she was jealous… because of him. He caused her so much pain just by his absence. There was no one but her in his heart. She was the only one he wanted and the only one he needed. Her absence scarred him too. What if she had forgotten about him? What if she found someone else? What if… she didn't love him…?

Slowly, he rose from their embrace and looked into her eyes. "Amu." he said once again.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

He smiled a little at her faint blush. "These are the words I held back, as I was leaving to soon." Slowly he leaned towards her.

"W-W-What?" she tried to scoot away but Ikuto's arms held her still.

"I was enchanted to meet you." He whispered, getting closer.

"I-Ikuto? You're not making sense. What are you-?" She was cut off.

"Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you." They're noses were touching as he breathed the last part.

"I-I'm not-. I-I mean, why-?" Again she was cut off as his forehead rested against hers.

"'Cause you were all of my dreams come true, and I just wish you knew," He paused for a moment to take in her eyes, honey-gold, shimmering with excitement and curiosity.

"W-What?" she breathed, her breath fanning across his lips as well as hers.

"Amu," he paused once more taking in a breath," I am , _still_, so in love with you." With that, his lips cascaded towards her. Amu was surprised at first and didn't know what to do, but with his gentle nips, she slowly fell into rhythm with his kiss. Bringing her deeper into his embrace, he kissed her thoroughly, making sure to remember every single moment.

Amu was on cloud nine as all her doubts about him finding someone else were washed away with his kiss. It wasn't pushy, forceful or too much. Sparks didn't fly and fireworks weren't ablaze.

It was simply _enchanting_.

* * *

**Innocent: Hehe, so how was it? Good? Bad? Unicorn Barf? Reviews and Favorites are very much welcomed and I would greatly appreciate it if you tell me what you think! **

**Amu: What was that song you used for my ringtone?**

**Innocent: It's called Enchanted by Adam Young (I DO NOT OWN!)**

**Ikuto: I thought Taylor Swift sang it…?**

**Innocent: Well she did. But Adam did a cover for it and I like his version better. (Sorry if you like Taylor's version. Just my opinion!)**

**Amu: Since when do you listen to Taylor Swift?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Innocent: I just realized… I never really explained what they were wearing… Oops…**

**Ikuto: You are such a scatter brain…**

**Amu: Well there's no room to really add it in so I guess we'll just have to keep it this way…**

**Innocent: Well I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think and look out for my other stories!**

**Amu: Review!**


End file.
